1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to candles, and more specifically to candles and lanterns having a light pipe for conducting light from the flame arena to another location.
2. Background Art
Candles and lanterns have been used for thousands of years, to provide reading light, to create a romantic ambiance, to provide aesthetic decoration, and so forth.
Light pipes are a much more modern invention, and are used to conduct light from one location to another. They are used in many applications, such as computers, automobiles, and games. To date, however, they have only been used in conjunction with electric light sources such as incandescent bulbs, lasers, light emitting diodes, and the like. Light pipes can be made using a variety of materials, and can take a variety of forms. One typical form is that of flexible optically conductive fibers commonly known as fiber optic cable.